Your Love
by Callisto Altair
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and the paranoid, but crazy prepared Troll in the kingdom has not yet found that "perfect gift" for his favorite pink Troll. Oneshot!


**A/N: I just watched Trolls the other day and I instantly loved it. So since it's Valentine's Day, might as well make a story. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this**

* * *

Tomorrow is a very special holiday for the Trolls, but now that they are in peace with the Bergens, the holiday will be extra special for the two kingdoms. It is a holiday where they celebrate love, may it be for their family or friends or for someone special to them. Both Bergens and Trolls are busy preparing gifts, baking cupcakes, writing letters, poems and songs for the ones they love. The Bergens are quite happy preparing for the celebration, and their Troll friends are more than happy to teach them how it is celebrated.

However, a certain blue Troll is a bit anxious as he walk around his pod in the Troll Tree. "No, that won't do" he said as he threw one of his plans to surprise a certain pink Troll at the back of his mind. Like the Bergens, it will also be Branch's first Heart's day after 20 years of being solitary. He started to grow even more anxious when he asked King Gristle if he has any plans to surprise Bridget. To his surprise, the Bergen king already has something up in his sleeves, and it was a good one too for someone who is going to celebrate Heart's day for the first time in his life. Branch has celebrated Heart's Day before when he was young. Before his grandma was taken from him and before he turned grey, so seeing that the Bergen King already has a plan to celebrate, he started to pity himself.

Branch sighed as he finally grew tired. It's already afternoon and he still found no success in finding that "perfect gift" for Poppy. "Maybe a nice walk will do the trick"

He went outside of his pod and started moving from branch to branch as he ventured the Troll Tree; however, instead of finding any good ideas, his anxiety started kicking in again as he walked past his fellow Trolls with their gifts all wrapped up. Some of them painted an image of their beloved and one even sculpted on ice! Even the children have something good in mind. He was about to return to his pod when he ran across the Snack Pack.

"Hey Branch!" they greeted. He waved his hand and gave them a smile.

"Are you excited for tomorrow? What are you going to give to Poppy?" Biggie asked.

"Are you getting her some nice new outfits? Well you better make sure that they are good because we won't let our queen wear something…ugh" Satin and Chenille asked.

"Poppy loves scrapbook, so maybe that's what he'll give! Oooh, let me help you with the glitters!" Branch could feel great enthusiasm from Guy Diamond.

"He'll probably sing her a song" DJ Suki said

"I think so too" Cooper agreed.

"Now, now, we all know that this will be Branch's first Heart's Day after 20 years, so we must not pressure him" Biggie finally said. Branch sighed in relief because somehow, someone understood his situation; although it was Biggie who opened up the topic in the first place.

"So, what are you getting for Poppy tomorrow?" Smidge asked, and once again there was an argument between the Snack Pack. Branch started to feel the pressure and anxiety build up in his system even more.

"I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF ANYTHING YET!" he finally said. Everyone was silenced by the sudden outburst. They all looked at him in surprise, but at the same time with lots of understanding. "Biggie's right, it's been long since I last celebrated Heart's Day. To be frank, I think I've already forgotten how to celebrate it. But believe me, I wanted it to be perfect and special like when I used to celebrate it with my grandma. I want it to be that way for Poppy"

He sighed and looked at his feet. Everyone apologized for the pressure that they've caused him. Poppy always reminded them to let Branch take his time because everything is new to him. Though he got his colours back, he is still adjusting with his new environment. Walking was not a great idea, he concluded in his head.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice that sent shivers to Branch said. He found it really hard to turn around and face her even though seeing her smile would surely make his day a million times better.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! Look everyone, even the Bergens are going to celebrate Heart's Day!" she announced in glee before singing " _I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_ "

Branch took some steps out of the scene. She's so excited for Heart's Day, so how is he going to say that the most important Troll in her life doesn't have anything to give her yet. It'll surely make her sad.

"Branch?" she asked, sending more shivers in the blue Troll's spine "Are you okay?"

Branch slowly turned around and seeing the encouraging faces of the Snack Pack kinda gave him the confidence. "Y-Yeah, I'm good"

"Great! Aren't you excited for tomorrow?" she said as she grabbed his hands and bounced. Looking at her made Branch swoon, especially as she bats her eyes playfully.

"Y-Yeah I'm so...excited…Gotta go!" he said as he ran away and hopped from one branch to another until he reached his pod.

"What's happening to him? Oh no! I think he's not going to celebrate Heart's Day with us." She said, concern is evident in her tone "But this will be his first Heart's Day in years!"

"That's the point Poppy" Biggie said, the whole Snack Pack nodding in agreement.

"Huh?" Poppy looked confused.

"You see, since this will be the first time that he's going to celebrate it after so many years, he wanted it to be perfect" DJ Suki began "For you"

"Perfect? For me? But why?" Poppy became more confused.

"We all know that he loves you very much as you love him" Satin started, "So he wanted his first Heart's Day with you to be the most special for the both of you" Chenille finished.

"But all I want for this celebration is to see him…happy. That is the perfect gift for me" the pink Troll said.

"Well, we all know how paranoid Branch could be" Cooper said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Poppy walked over the edge of the branch where they were standing and looked at Branch's pod.

* * *

Hours passed by and the sun has set, Branch still found no success in thinking what is the "perfect gift" for the pink troll that he loves most. He peeked outside his window and saw everyone is starting to go home to sleep. He was crazy prepared in case of emergencies, but he is not even prepared for one of the many holidays that Poppy loves. He sighed, until he glanced upon the guitar sitting at the corner of his pod. He took it and strummed it bit before placing it in his hair. He waited until everyone is asleep and no one, not even Poppy may see him step outside his pod. After suddenly leaving earlier, he could not think of a good excuse to Poppy.

Once everyone is settled, he stepped out of his pod and looked for a good spot to sit on. He decided to get down from the Troll Tree and sit on top of the mushroom where Poppy decreed that "Hug time is all the time". He took out the guitar from his hair and started strumming a rhythm. He slowly got one and soon he was humming.

 _You're the one that never lets me sleep_

 _To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips_

 _You're the one that I can't wait to see_

 _With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy_

He then remembered the times when Poppy would invite him to their parties, which he would decline. The times, when he acts as if he doesn't like Poppy, but everytime he sees her smile, he can feel the sides of his mouth form a smirk.

 _I am all alone without you_

 _My days are dark without a glimpse of you_

 _But now that you came into my life_

 _I feel complete_

 _The flowers bloom, my morning shines_

 _And I can see_

He reminisced the time when Poppy brought his colours back, how they danced inside the pot and gave hope to everyone, how she saved him when Chef was forcing Gristle to eat him, and all of the times that she gave him hope and showed him how to be happy.

 _Your love is like the sun_

 _That lights up my whole world_

 _I feel the warmth inside_

 _Your love is like the river_

 _That flows down through my veins_

 _I feel the chill inside_

He grabbed a pen and some papers from his hair and made sure that he wrote every word that came out of his mouth. He continued singing and playing his guitar until he finally finished a song.

 _Every time I hear our music play_

 _Reminds me of the things that we've been through_

 _In my mind, I can't believe it's true_

 _But in my heart the reality is you_

 _I am all alone without you_

 _My days are dark without a glimpse of you_

 _But now that you came into my life_

 _I feel complete_

 _The flowers bloom, my morning shines_

 _And I can see_

 _Your love is like the sun_

 _That lights up my whole world_

 _I feel the warmth inside_

 _Your love is like the river_

 _That flows down through my veins_

 _I feel the chill inside_

"That was a lovely song Branch" a familiar voice said, startling Branch. Poppy has been watching him the whole time, to his surprise. "About tomorrow's celebration-"

"Poppy, I'm really sorry, but I just can't think of that 'perfect gift' that I should give you. I tried thinking and thinking for something, but I still got nothing" he sighed. Looking at the stars shining above. "I can be crazy prepared during emergencies, but when it comes to you…I can't even…"

Poppy reached for his cheek and turned his head, so they are looking at each other's eyes. "Branch, I am not asking for anything grand or special. Seeing you happy is enough for me. And you don't have to make things special for me because you already did, each day. How you make smile and feel loved, how you never fail to cheer me up and make me strong when my duties as queen are getting really tough. Branch, you are enough for me."

Poppy leaned closer and kissed Branch's forehead before hugging him real tight. Branch reciprocated the hug and they stayed like that for a couple of moments before breaking apart.

"Thank you, Poppy," the blue Troll said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anything for you, Mr. Paranoid" she giggled. Branch was about to protest about not being paranoid, but Poppy shushed him before he can do so. She grabbed his arm and snuggled in to it as they both stared at the stars. "I have one request, by the way"

"What is it?" Branch asked.

"Sing me that song you wrote" she glanced at him with her eyes sparkling like the stars.

"Anything for you, my queen" he chuckled as he grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing for his beloved.

"Told you, he's going to sing her a song" a certain red Troll told the group of Trolls hiding behind the bushes watching the two.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. Had the urge to write because I can't sleep. I have morning classes tomorrow, so I better hit the sack. Anyway, the song Branch sang was "Your Love" by Alamid. Been hearing it a lot lately, so hoped you enjoy :D**


End file.
